Tumberink of Guilder
Tumberink the Sage, sometimes also called Tumberink the Unifier. He was the first Doge of what is now called Guilder, though there is dispute about the ancient region called Gelder that was once ruled by Doges. Early History When Tumberink was first born, Guilder did not exist as a nation; it was a loosely collected group of travellers and trading posts without any one ruler. During this time, Guilder was called "The Merchants' Isles", and was ruled without any central authority. Each Prince took control over his ships and his docks, and worked out their policy with their competitors. Into this atmosphere was born Tumberink Morgenstern, to a relatively unimportant Princely family. As a youth, Tumberink was widely regarded as a friend to all, coming and going throughout the Merchant Isles' houses, each treating him as a family member. This time allowed Tumberink to talk to many of the Princes, and build up goodwill. Further, he developed his characteristic charisma and charm to a fine edge, often interceding in arguments. Rise to Power After many years, when his father died, Tumberink succeeded to his fortune, taking the title of Prince, and dropping his surname. It was then that he revealed his long-planned plot: to unify the Isles and create a single "nation." Many of those who were fresh across the sea, just out of their Arks, rebelled against this plan. Tumberink, however, had the support of the mainland Princes, whose superior power of purchase allowed them to influence public opinion at its weak point: its pockets. With a campaign again utilizing his goodwill, Guilder began to pledge allegiance to an ancient office, that of the Doge. It took some years, but, by the early stages of the fourth century Tumberink had brought together the high holds of the Farsight Mountains, as well as the Battersea system docks, as well as the Florin Isles. He called this new nation after their trade currency: the Guilder. Throughout his lengthy reign, Tumberink grew greatly in both power and influence, bringing Guilder to the international stage with great show. Most notably was was his success in building alliances with Celero and Serendel, and placing Guilder as one of the key members of the Grand Coalition. The Last Visitation Tumberink returned another ancient Guilderene tradition, that of the Last Visitation. In this tradition, Guilderene rulers or Princes, instead of falling prey to mental illness, set off on a final journey. Tumberink is the only Guilderene Doge in memory to have had a Visitation, and he used the lack of remaining traditions to create new ones. The Visitation was created as an international event, and spoke to Guilder's desire of world peace. This was possibly to be motivated by recent wars in the south, with the Salterri, as well as with the Union of the North. After giving several addresses and speaking to the assembled dignitaries, Tumberink requested that all those who had lost loved ones in the wars write their names, and place them around the stage. Having done so, and after having added names of his own, Tumberink symbolically lit the stage on fire. Following this, he disappeared, presumably through a trapdoor, and was seen sailing to the south. His son, Humperdink of Guilder ascended to the Dogeship. References Category:Rulers Category:Characters Category:Guilder Category:Characters of Telluris Category:Rulers of Telluris